Shock in Wonderland
by Alicefan1
Summary: Alice in Wonderland with a Tim Burton/ Halloweentown twist to it. Please Review!
1. Chapter 1

**(I was watching movies the other day and got this weird idea. Why not put my two favorite Disney movies together! So here it is. -Alicefan1)**

It was a very nice day in Halloweentown. The only thing wrong was that I had a lesson with one of the vampires. I had to wear a purple dress like normal but on top of it I had to wear a black lace apron type thing. I hated it though.

Jack had made me take lesson's to improve my behavior. Yah, like that would happen, but he said if I didn't he would banish me from Halloweentown. The town cat had been following me to my lesson's but I let it come with me.

I had made it to the fountain in the middle of town. I sat on it as the vampire began.

"And had been of late much accustomed to usurpation and conquest. Edwin and Morcar, the earls of Mercia and Northumbria, declared for him. And even Stigand-" I let my foot hang of the edge of the statue. I stoked the cat some more.

"Shock." I looked down. "Hmm?" I sighed. "I'm listening."

"And even Stigand, the Archbishop of Canterbury, agreed to meet with William...and offer him the crown." The cat almost slipped off the fountain. I laughed. "William's conduct was-" I laughed again. "Shock." The vampire grumbled. "Will you please pay attention to your history lesson."

"How can I pay attention when it's a book with no pictures?" I said sarcastically. "There are many good books without pictures." She growled back at me. "Yeah, in the world. But in my world, books would be all pictures." The vampire looked up.

"In your world? Nonsense." The vampire continued the book. "Nonsense? That's it Shade." I picked up the black cat. "If I had a world of my own, everything would be nonsense. Nothing would be what it is. Everything would be what it isn't." The cat looked at me confused.

"And what it is, it wouldn't be. And what it wouldn't be, it would. You see?" The cat meowed. I got off the fountain on the other side so the vampire wouldn't see. "In my world you wouldn't say 'meow.' you'd say. 'Yes, Shock." The cat meowed again and I picked it up. "You'd be just like people and all the other animals, too."

"Why in my world,"

(singing)-_Cats and bats would live in horrible little houses. And be dressed in shoes and hats and costumes. In a world of my own. All the pumpkins, would have very special powers. They would sit and talk to me for hours, when I'm lonely. In a world of my own. _

_There'd be new bugs lots of mean and grumpy How-de-do bugs. Everyone would have a dozen vipers. Within that world of my own. I could listen to children scream and hear a cry that I could understand. I keep wishing, it could be that way. Because my world would be a wonderland..._

I touched a mud puddle in the street. Once the ripples cleared I saw the shape of a boy dressed in a black suit. His skin was a pale blue, and he had large rabbit ears. His suit was covered with a bone pattern, and he carried a gold pocket watch.

He began whistling and hopping down the street toward the cemetery. The cat began to meow. "Oh, Shade it's just a boy dressed a rabbit with ears and a watch..." I looked up at the boy.

He looked at his watch. "Oh my! I'm late I'm late I'm late!" He began running faster. I got up after him. "What could he be late for?" I began running after him. "Wait! Sir!"

He looked behind him but kept running. "I'm late! I'm late! For a very important date! No time to say "Hello." Good-bye. I'm late! I'm late! I'm late!" He entered the cemetery and ran past the pumpkins and graves.

I chased after him. "It must be a party." The cat followed after me. "Mr. Rabbit, wait!"

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no. I'm overdue." He held his watch out as he ran. "I'm really in a stew!" He jumped in a grave and back out. "No time to say "Good-bye." Hello! I'm late! I'm late! I'm late!"

And with that he jumped back in the grave. I leaned in. "What a nice place to have a party." The cat tried to walk in. "You know, Shade, we really should..." I crawled my way inside. "After all, we haven't been invited..." I crawled in farther. "And curiosity often leads to troub-!" I fell in side a huge whole. The cat caught itself before it fell.

"Good-bye, Shade! Good-bye-e-e-e!"


	2. Chapter 2

My dress caught the wind like a balloon and I floated down. I looked down into the endless fall. "Well, I would think of anything about falling down the stairs."

Down below a dim orange light began to glow. A floating pumpkin was there. I reached inside a lit the candle. The light was easier to see with. The tunnel was like inside a manor. Pictures on the wall, selfs, candy everywhere. Floating chairs, and bird cages.

I picked up and candy and ate it. As I floated down more. A large clock chimed. "What if I fall right through the center of the earth." At that I flipped upside down but still floated down. "And come up where monsters walk upside down?"

"Oh but that's silly. Nobody-Oh!" My foot got caught on something and I was hanging upside down. I looked and the boy was hopping down a twisted hallway. I flipped back up and ran after him. "Mr. Rabbit! Stop! Now!" I ran after him into another room. I heard a door shut. There was a black door I could just fit into.

But every time I opened one I got a smaller door. Until I got a door I could just squeeze through. I came into a room with no windows or walls only a little door at the end. I reached over and twisted the knob. "Ohh!" The knob that was a skeleton head screamed.

I jumped back. "I'm-I'm sorry." His nose twitched. "Quite all right miss. But you did give me quite a turn." He smiled. "You see I was following-"

"Rather good, what? Doorknob...turn." He laughed. "Please,"

"What can I do for you?"

"Well I'm looking for a white rabbit...or...boy, a rabbit boy."

"Oh!" He opened his mouth wide and I could see though the door. "There he is! I have to get in!" I reached to open it. "You're too big. Simply impassable." I rolled my eyes. "You mean impossible." He shook his head. "No, impassable. Nothing's impossible. Try the candy on the table."

"What table?" A table floated into the room will a candy on top. "Read the directions, and you will be directed in the right direction." I ran over to it and picked up the candy. I looked at the tag. "Eat me."

I looked at it. I opened it up and ate it. "Hmm, tastes like, chocolate, caramel, taffy, cookies." The tag floated and landed on top of me. "What did I do?"

The knob laughed. "You almost went out like a candle."

"But look! I'm the right size."

"Oh. No use." He laughed. "I forgot to tell you. I'm locked." He laughed again. "But of course,you've got the key."

"What key?" He looked mad at me. "Don't tell me you've left it up there?" All of a sudden a huge white key appeared on the table. "What?!" I quickly tried to climb up the table. "Try the box." A tiny box came at my feet.

I opened it. It was full of cookies. They each read 'eat me'. "Eat me?" I sighed. "All right." Then I started shooting up in size. I kicked the door. I was the size of the room now. "Hmpfh shmf rumph."

I removed my foot. "What did you say?" He cleared his throat. "I said A little of that went a long way." He began to laugh. "I don't think that's funny. Now I will never get back."

"Oh, come now. Crying won't help." The room quickly filled with water with the knob spitting out water. "Stop! Stop it! Look the wrapper!" I picked up the wrapper and licked it.

I went down in size and landed on the wrapper. I rolled my eyes. "Oh, great." The knob began to gulp down the water and soon I was sucked though.


	3. Chapter 3

The sky was very dark and the water was a light grey. As I sat there I heard singing. _"A sailor's life is the life for me how I love to sail o'er the bounding sea. And I never never ever do a thing about the weather. For the weather never ever does a thing for me."_

It was a swamp like monster, with green scales and a tail. It was preached on top of a bird. Being pushed a long by another bird.

_"Oh! A sailor's life is the life for me. Tiddlee um pom pom. Deedle dum dum dee. And I never-" _ He stopped and looked ahead. "Ahoy! Another nautical expression. Land ho, by Jove."

The bird stopped pushing. "Where away Swamper?" I floated closer to them. "Swamper?" I mumbled to myself. He pointed to the land. "Three points to starboard. Pull away me hearties. Have you in port in no time."

I had to get them to help. "Mr. Swamper! Help me!" As he disappeared I noticed other monsters following. Crows, bats, frogs and cats floating a long on logs. "Would someone help me!?!" All of a sudden a wave came over me and tipped me over. I began swimming to the land.

I heard singing again as the monsters ran around a boulder. On the boulder the swamp monster sat next to a fire. _"Forward, backward, inward, outward, come and join the case. Nothing could be drier than a jolly caucus race. Backward, forward, inward, outward, bottom to the top. Never a beginning there can never be a stop."_

Another wave came and pushed me the rest of the way. The swamp monster on the boulder kept singing. _"To skipping, hopping, tripping. Fancy free and gay. I started it tomorrow but will finished yesterday."_

The others began again. _"Round and round and round we go until forevermore. Once we were behind but now we find we are."_ A wave came again and knocked me over. "_Forward, backward, inward, outward. Come and join the case." _

I landed on another swamp monster and was being carried in a circle. _"Nothing could be drier than a jolly caucus race," _I ended out lying on the ground. The monster looked down at me. "I say, you'll never get dry that way. You have to run with all the others."

"But how can I-" I got cut off by another wave."No one can get dry this way." The monster leaned toward the fire. "Yes you can. I'm dry already."

"Yes but-" Another wave came.

When I came back up I spotted the boy being washed to shore in an umbrella. "Mr. Rabbit!" He looked at his watch. "My goodness! I'm late! I'm late!" He ran into the woods and I ran after him. I lost where he headed in a small clearing. "Oh, come on!"

Little did I know that hiding in the bushes were two devils. With black gloves and brown coats. I began to look around for the rabbit. I stopped and noticed the two. _What cool statues... _I looked closer on their coats.

"Devil Dee, and Devil Dum. Hmm..." I poked one. One moved and talked. "If you think we're waxworks, you ought to pay."

"If you think we're alive, you ought to speak to us." They then began poking each other and jumping up and down on a log. The did a flip and landed back in front of me. "That's logic." It was like looking in a mirror.

"Well whatever. I need to go. Good-bye." I walked the way I thought the rabbit boy went. The jumped in front of me and blocked my way. "You're beginning backwards." One said. "The first thing is to say..." The other said and the started dancing again. _" 'How do you do' and shake hands, shake hands, shake hands. 'How do you do' and shake hands. State your name and business."_

"That's manners!" They scolded me.

"Fine, then. My name is Shock and I'm looking for a...well rabbit boy." I walked away again and they blocked me. "You can't go yet. The visit has just started."

"Oh yeah? Watch me." I walked past them and ran though but they kept blocking me. "Like to play hide-and-seek, or who's got the button?"

"No."

"If you stay long enough we might have a fight." They started to hit and poke one another. "Well, I do like battles, but I need to go."

"Why?"

"Because I'm following the rabbit."

"Why?"

"Because I'm nosey, and curios, and I want to know where he's going." For once the let me walk away. But I heard them talking as I walked. "Oh, she's curios...the bugs were curios too."

"Yeah, and remember what happened to them. Poor things." They began to cry and I walked back over. "Why? What happen to them?" They walked away. "Oh you're in too much of a hurry."

I sat on the log. "Ok, fine, have it your way, I'll stay for a little while." They jumped up and cleared their throats.

Oh and did I tell you. They sang...

_"The Mummy and the vampire."_


	4. Chapter 4

_"Or the story of the very curious bugs." _

Then this music came from no where.

_"The sun was shining on the field. Shining with all it's might."_

_"He did his very best to make the ground smooth and bright."_

_"And this was odd because it was..." _All of a sudden the sky turned half night and half day. And the devils faces became the moon and sun. I could see everything. But no one could hear me or see me.

_"The middle of the night." _Then these two monsters came walked across a huge field. The Mummy had a suit on and swinging a cane around. The vampire did the same.

_"The mummy and the vampire were walking close at hand the field was wide from side to side but much too full of dirt."_

The vampire took off a shoe and dumped a huge pile of dirt I had to laugh.

_"Mr. Mummy said the vampire my brain begins to perk. We'll sweep this clear in 'alf a year. If you don't mind the work."_

_The mummy lit a cigar. _"Work! The time has come!" The walrus said. _"To talk of other things. Of goo and candy and pranking wax. And pumpkins and kings! and while the field is boiling hot and whether cats have wings. Calloo, callay, no work today! We're pumpkins and kings!" _

The mummy tossed the vampire and he landed on a scarecrow. The vampire grinned when he spotted out about 17 bugs. The quickly hid. The vampire shot up and whistled to the mummy. The mummy ran over and hit the vampire with his cane. He headed over first.

"Oh, bugs come and walk with us. The day is warm and scary. A pleasant walk and a pleasant talk would be a sheer scream." The bugs peeked from behind some plants. But the vampire broke in.

"Should we get hungry on the way, we'll stop and have a bite." The mummy hit the vampire with his cane again. The mother bug winked her eye and shook her heavy head. She knew to well this was not the time to leave her bug bed.

She turned to the bugs. "The field is nice, take my advice and stay right here."

The mummy took his cane and tossed the bug away. "Yes, yes, of course..." He turned to the bugs. _"The time has come, my little friends to talk of other things. Of goo and candy and pranking wax. Of pumpkins and kings! And while the field is boiling hot and whether cats have wings. Calloo callay come run away. We're the pumpkins and kings."_

The mummy danced and whistled and walked away with the bugs dancing behind him. While they walked the vampire picked up wood, rope and things and made a small shack.

The mummy and bugs sat at a table with the vampire right behind them. "Well let me see..." The vampire sat down and held up a fork. "A loaf of bread is what we need." The vampire ran in another room and the mummy picked up two bugs.

He popped back in and the mummy quickly set them down. "How about some pepper, salt, and vinegar?"

"Uh, yes, yes of course. Very good indeed." He left again and the mummy turned to the bugs. "Now, if you're ready, bugs dear, we can begin the feed..."

They looked in shock when the knew what was going on. "Feed?!"

"The time has come my little friends." The vampire sang in the kitchen making bread. "Of peppercorns and mustard seed and other seasoning. We'll mix them all together in a sauce fit for kings."

The vampire walked into the other room. The mummy was wiping his mouth. "I, I weep for you. I deeply sympathize, for I've enjoyed your company." He looked at his belly. "Much more than you realize." The vampire looked around. "Bugs, bugs." The vampire looked behind a bowl. They'd been eaten, every one.

The mummy sweated and walked toward the door. The vampire jumped on the table and his face became red. "The time has come!" He screamed and ran out the vampire following. The moon and sun became they're faces again.

_"We're pumpkins and kings!"_

"The end." 


	5. Chapter 5

"That was a nice story. I do like bugs myself." They looked at me angry. "There's a moral to it."

"Yeah if your a bug." I got up to leave but they sat me back down. "Another recitation entitled Father William." I got up and walked away hearing them sing as I left.

_"You are Old Father William the young man said and your hair has become very white. Yet you incessantly stand on your head. Do you think at your age it is right, is right?" _I got farther and father away. _"Well in me youth Father William replied to his son." _

As I walked awhile in the woods I came to a house. It was black, white, and orange. With a straw roof. _I wonder who lives here..._ I walked up to the house and heard someone screaming. "Mary Ann!" I walked up to the door. "Where did she put them?"

The rabbit boys face popped out the window. "Mary Ann!"

"The rabbit!" He disappeared in his house again. "No use! Can't wait! I'm awfully late!" He ran out the door. "Hey! HEY!" He turned back. "Mary Ann, why are you out here? Don't just do something! Stand there! Go!" He pointed in his house.

"Mary Ann?"

"GET MY GLOVES! I'M LATE!"

"Late for what?" He blow a horn at me. "MY GLOVES!!!"

I was pushed in the house. "Fine." I walked up the stairs. I walked into his bedroom. "If I were a rabbit where would I keep my gloves..." I searched around theroom. I saw a cookie on the table that said 'Try me.'

And without thinking a ate it. I hit my head on the ceiling. "Oh crap!" I heard the rabbit coming up the stairs. "Mary Ann!" My arms flew out the windows and feet out the two doors. The rabbit was pushed outside and crashed into a bird house and through a pumpkin patch.

"Help! Monster!" He ran down the road blowing his horn. He came back with the sea monster. "A monster in my house!"

"Can't be that bad." He pointed. "There it is!" The monster stood there in shock. "Do something!" He pushed him closer. "Extraordinary situation. What we need is a lizard with a ladder." At that moment a lizard came down the road with a ladder. "Oh Bill! Can you help us?"

"At your service, governor." The monster led him to the side of the house. "Pull the monster out." He shoved him down the chimney and ash got in my mouth. "Ahchoo!" I sneezed and the lizard shot up into the sky. "Hmm..." The monster lit a match. "That's it! We'll burn the house down!"

"What? NO!! My house!"

_"Oh, we'll smoke the blighter out. We'll put the beast to rout."_ The rabbit followed the monster and took stuff and piled it up. _"Some kindling a stick or two. Ah, this bit of rubbish ought to do. We'll smoke the blighter out. We'll smoke the monster out." _The rabbit joined in. _"Oh, we'll roast the blighter's toes. We'll toast the bounder's nose. Just fetch that gate we'll make it clear that monsters aren't welcome here. Without a single doubt. We'll smoke the monster out."_

"NO! My house!" I thought. _Maybe if I ate something..._I reached over to a garden and picked up a pumpkin. The boy jumped and grabbed the pumpkin too. "Let me go! Help!"

"Well I have to eat something." He glared at me. "Not me! You...you...you barbarian!" I chomped down on the pumpkin and the boy's sleeve slipped down so it looked like I ate his hand.

He looked at it and screamed, but I shrunk down to size about three inches tall. He landed on the floor and yelled. "Ah! I'm late! I'm here! I should be there!"

He ran out the door. I ran after him. "Hey! Wait for me!" The swamp monster looked down at me. "Do you have a match miss?"

"No. Mr. Rabbit!"

**(Ok, I'm going to change this part a bit and I'm sorry but I'm going to leave the caterpillar out. It'll just be to long. Sorry but here you go. -Alicefan1)**

The boy hopped away though a pumpkin patch. "Butterflies?" A voice answered me. "You mean Bread Butterflies." I looked at the pumpkins around me. "Who said that?"

"Well pumpkins can't talk." I whispered to myself. A pumpkin leaned closer. "Why of course we can."

"If there's anyone worth talking to." Another pumpkin spoke up. "What patch are you from?"

"Well, I don't come from a patch." One turned to another. "Do you think she's a wild pumpkin!" I shook my head.

"I'm not a wild pumpkin." I vine touched my back. "What are you then?" I thought for a second. "Well, I guess you would call me a Shock."

"Ever seen a Shock with no vines?"

"Well did you ever see a Shock?" I looked at them. "But I'm not a pumpkin!" One smiled. "Ah-ha!" It leaned and whispered. "She's nothing more then a common mobile vulgaris." They all gasped. "A what?"

"A weed!"

"I am not a weed!" They started to whisper. The all pushed me away and tripped me. "If I were my right size! Why I would smash everyone of you! Lock, Barrel, and I love pumpkin baseball!" One spit this gross orange goo stuff at me and I slid down a small hill.


	6. Chapter 6

I saw two candies on the ground. I licked one of them and shot up to my normal size. "Well, that's better." I put the candy in my pocket and walked though the woods.

After a while I came to a bunch of rainbow colored trees with signs pointing nowhere on them. _Which way should I go..._As I looked around I heard someone singing. _" 'Twas, brillig and the slithy toves. Did gyre and grimbel in the wabe. All mimsy were the borogoves and the momeraths outgrabe." _

_I wonder where that came from..._I looked behind a tree and heard someone.

"Lose something?" I spun around and looked on top of a branch. There was a huge, evil-like, grinning smile. Just floating there. I jumped when it talked. "One moment please." Two yellow slit eyes dropped down. He blew and made a whistle noise. "Oh!"

He smiled again. "Second chorus." A boy about the size of me appeared leaning back in the tree. His foot swung from side to side in tow with a long red striped tail. He wore a red striped suit and had brown pointy shoes.

His hair was a darker red and curled up in the front like horns. I gasped when two ears shot up._" 'Twas, brillig and the slithy toves. Did gyre and grimbel in the wabe. All mimsy were the borogoves and the momeraths outgrabe." _

"You're a cat!" Histail lifted up and he removed his ears and front locks of hair. "A Cheshire Cat." His tail wrapped around him and he started to disappear. "Oh, wait!"

"Alright. Third chorus-"

"I wanted to ask which way I should go." He leaned up on his elbows, feet and tail in the air. "Where you want to get to?"

"Well I don't really care I-" He stood up like he was going to dive in a pool. "Then it really doesn't matter which way you go." He did a backflip and disappeared in mid-air. Foot prints appeared in front of me and split in two as if cut in two but still walking.

He jumped back up in another tree. He leaned on it. "Oh, by the way. If you want to know he went that way." He pointed left and his eyes twitched. "Who?"

"The rabbit."

"He did?"

"Did what?"

"Went that way?" He was on his stomach. "Who did?"

"The rabbit." He looked zoned out which creep me out. "What rabbit?"

"But you just said-" Then he took his head off and lied it down on the tree and stood on it. "Can you stand on your head?" I sighed. He picked up his head and held it up high. "If I were looking for a rabbit. I'd ask the Mad Hatter." He dropped his head in place.

"The Mad Hatter? No, I don't-" He leaned back. "Or, there's the March Hare, in that...direction."

"I think I'll visit him." I started to walk to the left. "But of course, he's mad too..."

I spun around. "I don't want to be with mad people." He started to turn a pale grey. "Oh, you can't help that. Most everyone's mad here." His eyes zoned out and he laughed. "You may have noticed that I'm not all there myself."

The lighter stripes on him disappeared but the darker ones stayed. His hands and stripes went away. He started to laugh like a psycho. His eyes started to flash colors as his head left. Leaving his mouth.

_"And the momeraths outgrabe..." _Untill his evil smile faded away. I walked toward the Mad Hatter's house. When I came closer I could hear two people singing.


	7. Chapter 7

"What the-" I walked up to the gate and there was a huge table. It was a tea party. "_If there are no objections. Let it be unanimous." _The was a mummy dressed in an orange suit with a tall, spider, skeleton man by his side. The skeleton was wearing a yellow suit with a giant over-sized green hat.

_"Oh, a very merry unbirthday. A very merry unbirthday. A very merry unbirthday to us!" _I peeked behind a huge chair and saw a large table covered with dancing tea pots and cups. The whole table had a think layer of fog above it.

I tired to look though the fog to get a better look at who was singing.

_"A very merry unbirthday to me."_

_"To who?"_

_"To me."_

_"Oh, you." _

_"A very merry unbirthday to you."_

_"Who me?"_

_"Yes you."_

_"Oh me." _

_"Let's all congratulate us with another cup of tea. A very merry unbirthday. To.....You!!!"_

I clapped and they stared at me. They began jumping toward me screaming. "No room! No room! No room!"

"There's plenty of room." The mummy was up in my face. "It's rude to sit without being invited." The skeleton broke in. "I'll say it's rude! It's very, very, rude indeed!"

"I know. That's why I sat down. "But I was liked your singing." The mummy was in my face again. "You enjoyed _our_ singing?" The skeleton sipped his tea. "What a delightful child!" His elbow landed in a cup and he tired to pull it off.

"We never get compliments. You must have a cup of tea." The mummy grabbed a pot. "Yes indeed, you must have a cup of tea." He started to pour some into his hand but out came a plate, cup, and sugar cubes. "So about your birthday. I-" The mummy grabbed the cup. "Birthday? My dear child this is not a birthday party."

The skeleton laughed and poured tea. "This is an unbirthday party."

"Unbirthday? What's that?" The mummy grabbed another cup. "It simple. 30 days have Sept-No. An unbirthday, if you have a birthday, then..you..." He laughed. "She doesn't know what an unbirthday is." The skeleton laughed and burped up bubbles. "I shall elucidate."

The mummy tapped a teapot and they whistled a tune. _"Now statistics prove. Prove that you've one birthday. Imagine just one birthday every year. But there are 364 unbirthdays. Precisely why we're gathered here to cheer."_

I jumped up. "Then it's my unbirthday." The skeleton smiled. "What a small world this is." They danced around me.

_"A very merry unbirthday to you."_

_"To me?" _

_"To you." _

The skeleton removed his hat to show a huge white cake. He handed it to me. _"Blow the candle out my dear and make your wish your true." _He took a huge lick and I blew the candle out.

The cake flew up in the air like a firework and down floated a rat with a small umbrella. _"Twinkle, twinkle little bat. How I wonder where you're at. Up above the world you fly. Like a tea-tray in the sky." _

He landed in a small tan teapot. I sat down. The skeleton dunked a plate in some tea and ate it. "You were saying you were seeking some information of some kind?"

"Clean cup! MOVE DOWN!!" He grabbed my arm. "But I haven't used my cup."

"And now my dear. Something seems to be troubling you." The mummy was lying on the table. "Start at the beginning."

"Yes, and when you come to the end..." The skeleton laughed. "Stop!"

"Well I was sitting with Shade." The mummy took a drink. "Very interesting!" He panted like a dog. "Who's Shade?"

"Well Shade's a cat. And-" The rat shot up from the cup. "CAT?!" He jumped up and ran about the table. "Cat! Cat! Cat!" He chanted. The skeleton grabbed him. "Get the jam!" He screamed. "Put it on his nose!" I grabbed a jar a plopped it on his nose. He sighed and went back in the teapot.

The skeleton fixed his hat. "Those are the things that upset me. Anyway, you saying my dear?"

"Well I was sitting with, you know who." I whispered. He laughed. "I do?"

"I mean the c-a-t."

"Tea?!" The mummy banged a giant hammer on the table. "I have an idea!" He chanted. "Let's change the subject." He smashed it down on the skeleton and his hat smashed down to his neck. His hat moved as he talked. "Why is a raven, like a writing desk?"

"Riddles? Hmm, why is a raven like a writing desk..." The skeleton dropped his cup. "I beg your pardon? Why is a raven-what?!" The mummy jumped on his hat. "Careful she's gone mad."

"But it's your riddle." _That's it! _ "I don't have time for this!" I shouted and the mummy screamed. "THE TIME! THE TIME! WHO'S GOT THE TIME?!"


	8. Chapter 8

At that moment the boy with the skeleton tuxedo came running though the gate. "No time, no time, no time." He chanted. He stopped and waved. "Hello. Good-bye. I'm late! I'm late!"

I spun around. "Hey the boy!" He ran by the table and looked at his watch. "I'm so very very late." The skeleton grabbed the watch making the boy slip and fall. "No wonder you're late. This clock is two days slow." He shook it by his ear.

The boy looked horrified. "Two days slow?!" The skeleton popped it open and poured sugar in it. "Ah-ha! Why this watch is full of wheels." The mummy handed him a fork and he picked out most of the wires and springs.

The boy grabbed all the springs. "Oh, my watch. My wheels and springs. But-but-but-but." He ran over to his watch. "Butter!" The mummy handed him a stick of butter and he smashed it in. "No! No stop! My poor watch!"

"What? This is good butter what are you talking about?" The skeleton looked mad and pushed the boy away. "Tea." The mummy asked. "Tea! Oh, I never thought of tea." The skeleton poured a whole bunch in.

"Sugar?"

"Oh sugar! Two spoons." Instead of two spoons of sugar the mummy handed him two silver spoons and he banged them in the watch. "Jam?"

"Oh, I forgot all about the jam." The skeleton laughed and put a whole jar in. He then shut the watch up and left it on the table. The boy stared at the watch as it started to ring and move about the table. "Oh god." I slipped behind a chair. "My watch!" The boy screamed. The mummy flipped out.

"Mad watch! Mad watch! Mad watch! There's only one way to stop a mad watch!"

The mummy lifted the hammer high above his head and smashed it down on the watch. The skeleton looked at the pile of wire and springs. "Two days slow that's what it is." He said and handed the boy the pile that was his watch.

The boy stared at it and cried. "Oh, my watch...and it was an unbirthday present too..."

"It was? In that case.." The skeleton and mummy picked the boy up. _"A very merry unbirthday tooooooooooo........you!" _And threw him out beyond the gate. I jumped up and ran out. "Hey! Mr. Rabbit! Wait! Now where did he go?" I looked back at the party.

"Well that was the stupidest thing ever." I walked into the woods. There were about five paths. "That's it. I don't care. I'm going home."


	9. Chapter 9

_Who cares where that rabbit is going anyway...If it weren't for him I wouldn't be here...Now if only-_

"Tulgey Wood." A sign point to the right. I then saw a million pairs of eyes pop up behind the sign. This one funny looked bird jumped on my shoulder. "No please. No more nonsense." I set it back down on the ground.

I walked past an orange colored pond. "When I get home I have to tell Lock, and Barrel about this." I jumped over a log. "If I ever do get home..." I thought about the treehouse, Lock and Barrel. I thought about the pranks they may have played while I was gone.

The sun had begun to die down and the woods grew very dark. "It's getting very dark..." I wandered though some bushes and spotted this odd bird with a shovel for a beak. He was digging random holes in the ground. I backed up when it saw me.

"Ow!" My head banged on a tree and my hat flew. I dusted it off and placed it back on my head. I saw a few signs.

"Don't step on the Mome Raths." This fuzzy little things just popped out of the ground and made an arrow toward a red path. I smiled and ran down it. "Thank you!" I shouted back.

I ran down the path. "Oh I can't wait to get home. Won't Lock and Barrel be happy to see me. I might get home in time for-" This dog was coming down the path sweeping it away.

I sat down and cried. "Now I'll never get home..."

"I give myself very good advice..._But I very seldom follow it that explains, the awesome trouble that I'm always in. But this time...I think I've gone to far. And I'd love the change should something strange begin." _

I started to cry and the monsters and birds joined me but started to disappear. When they were all gone everything left but one huge tree behind me.

I turned and saw a familiar evil floating smile. 


	10. Chapter 10

_"And the momeraths outgrabe..." _He sang, and the cat-boy appeared sitting on his stomach. "Oh, It's you."

He smiled. "Whom did you expect?" He made rabbit ears with his tail and set them on his head. "The white rabbit perhaps?" I wiped me eyes. "Oh-no. I'm through with him. I want to go home. But I can't find my way."

He sighed. "That's because you have no way." His tail made long red hair and he looked angry. "All ways here you see are the queens way!" He scolded. "But I haven't met any queen." He started to laugh again. "You haven't? You haven't!" He clapped his hands together and they came off and floated.

"She'll be mad about you simply mad! You must see her!" He laughed and started to disappear. "How do I find her?"

He pointed left, right, up, and down at the same time. "Well some go this way. Some go that way." He sat down and his tail gripped a branch. "But as for me myself personally, I prefer the short-cut."

A door opened up and I saw a castle. I walked into a huge maze.

**(I love this song and I love it more the way I did it! -Alicefan1)**

I walked though the maze and heard someone singing. _"Da dee dee da da da! Doodle dee do dee do dee do! Bum Bum Bum Bum." _

I saw these four cards painted roses on a tree. _"Painting the roses black. We're painting the roses black. We dare not stop or waste a drop. So let the paint be spread!" _

I jumped and tired to find how to get to them. _"We're painting the rose black. We're painting the rose black! Oh-h-h-h-h! Painting the rose black painting the rose black." _I walked in on them. They were doing a very bad job of painting these red rose black. _"And many a tear be shed. Because we know they'll cease to grow. In fact they'll soon be dead. And yet we go ahead and painting the rose black." _

They all moved to a new tree and started to paint. _"Black, black, black, black. Painting the roses black. We're painting the roses black." _I came up behind one but when I talked it came out singing. _"Excuse me please but, Mr. Three why must you paint them black?"_

The card leaned down from his ladder. "Well the fact is Miss. We planted red roses instead of black ones."

_"And the queen she likes them black. If she saw red instead. She'd raise a fuss and each of us would quickly lose his head. Since this is the thought we dread. We're painting the roses black!" _

"Let me help you then." I picked up a bucket and brush. _"Painting the roses black, we're painting the roses black. Don't tell the queen what you have seen or say that's what we said But we're painting the roses black. Yes, Painting the roses black."_

_"Not pink."_

_"Not green." _

_"Not aquamarine."_

_"We're painting the roses black!" _

The I heard trumpet blaring from a huge army of cards flooding in from the maze. The cards started to flip. Dumping paint and the buckets flying. "THE QUEEN!" They shouted.

"THE QUEEN!" 


	11. Chapter 11

They ran and tossed thing in the air. Until they just landed on the ground like bowing so I did the same as the army of cards filed by. There were cards of many colors. Pink, white, orange, blue, green, red, and even purple.

Soon they started to whistle and I just stared. "Cards, halt!" They stopped and made a huge heart around us. "Count off!"

After everyone counted off they all made a bridge with there swords and held it high.

"1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9,10,Jack!"

The boy came running though blowing his trumpet. He panted when he stopped at the end. "Her...Her Imperial Highness, Her...Her Grace, Her Excellency, Her Royal Majesty, the Queen of Hearts!" He announced and the crowd cheered. Out behind a bush came a small, tall, and lean ragdoll woman. She had long red hair and a gold crown. Her dress was in two half's. If the section was red on one side it was black on the other. She had long white gloves on and white poofy sleeves.

She smiled. A smaller man came from behind her. He was wearing a very tall crown, even taller then the queen. His face was two. One side was smiling and the other was blue and frowning. He poked the rabbit-boy lightly.

"And the king." He sighed. The queen looked around and noticed the tree with roses. She stomped over to have a closer look. She rubbed off a bit of paint. "Who's been painting my roses black?" She pulled the bush from the ground. "Who's been painting my roses black!!!???!!!"

_"Who dares to taint with vulgar paint. The royal flower bed." _She walked closer to the cards and I. _"For painting my roses black. Someone will lose his head!" _She screamed.The cards quickly thought.

"Your Majesty, please. It's all his fault."

"No me your Grace. The ace the ace."

"No. The two!" She stared at the two. "The two you say?"

"Not me! The three." Her face grew red. "Enough! Off with their heads!" The other cards dragged the three cards away as the crowd cheered.

_"They're going to lose their heads for painting the roses black. It serves them right, they planted red and roses should be black. Oh, they're going to lose their heads!" _

"SILENCE!!!" The queen shouted and everyone grew quiet. "Please. They were only-" The queen looked down at me. "And who is this?" The king ran up behind her. "Well let's see. It it's a heart. Is it a club?" The queen smiled. "Why, it's a little girl."

I stood up. "Well, yes and I-"

"Look up. Speak nicely. And don't twiddle your fingers! Turn out your toes. Curtsy. Open your mouth wider and always say, "Yes, Your Majesty!""

"Yes, Your Majesty!" She walked away. "Now where do you come from. And where are you going?" I followed. "I lost my way. And trying to find my way home. And-"

"Your way?! Always here are my ways!" I fell over backward. "Yes, I know. I was thinking-"

The queen curtsied. "Curtsy while you're thinking. It saves time."

"Yes, but I wanted to ask-" I stood back up.

"I'll ask the questions! Do you play croquet?"

"Well I think once before with Lock, and Barrel. But we ended up hitting each other." The queen smiled and turned to the crowd.

"Then let the game begin!!!"


	12. Chapter 12

The boy ran around with his trumpet again and the king picking out cards from the crowd. "To your places. Hurry, hurry, hurry!" The king was rushing around telling the cards were to go. "Shuffle deck!" The cards stacked up and shuffled. "Cards, cut! Deal cards!"

The cards flew the clearing and perched up like a bridge. "Cards, halt!" The boy brought out a bag full of clubs. The queen took off her white gloves and handed them to a by-standing card. She went over and grabbed a club. Only it wasn't a club like I thought.

They were snakes. The queen pulled out a blue one and craned the neck. The rabbit-boy brought out two balls. But when he set the blue one down it yawned. It was a rat. The queen tapped it on the ground took aim. I pulled a red snake and pink snake from the bag. They went every which way. I let go of one and the pink one stayed.

"Silence!" The queen screamed and took aim again. "Do you want use to loose our heads?"

"Uh-huh." It laughed. "Well I don't." The queen swung but missed it by far. The king came up and tapped the rat. The rat got up and rolled itself. The cards all jumped in front of the rat so it would go under.

The queen bowed and everyone clapped and cheered. I clapped too. She went and swung again. The cards formed a single line but one card ran to the end. He jumped but didn't make it.

The ball-rat rolled over him. "Off with his head!" She screamed. And once again they dragged him away. "Your next." She pointed at me. "But-"

"Go!" She bent the snakes tail over and sat on it like a bench. I grabbed the pink rat and set it down. I aimed and swung but the snake with limp on me. It laughed. The queen giggled and some cards laughed. The snake wrapped around me, not hard but it made me laugh.

"Of all the impossible..." The queen mumbled. The cards broke out laughing when the snake pinned me down and tried to use me for a club. I choked the snake and swung. The rat went rolling. And of course the cards moved out of the way for mine.

As the queen went to hit her ball again I saw a long red tail appear on the back of her dress. The cat-boy appeared sitting on her back, though she didn't notice. "How are you getting on?"

I crossed my arms. "Not all all." One of his ears grew twice the size. "Beg pardon?" He smiled. "I said not at all!" I said louder. The queen spun around and he left, all but his face above her shoulder. "Who are you talking to?"

"The cat." I pointed to his face. His face came and went, came and went. "Cat? Where?"

"There!" She turned around and he was standing on one hand. "There he is!" She spun around.

"I warn you, child. If I lose my temper, you lose your head! Understand!" She went back to aiming. The cat came back. "You know we could make her really angry..." He thought and smiled to himself. "Shall we try?"

"Oh! No, no!" The queen brought the snake back. He grabbed it and slid it under her dress. He laughed evilly. "Oh but it's load's of fun!" The queen swung an her dress pulled up over her head. "Oh-god!"

The cards scattered. "Oh my fur and whiskers." The boy cried. The cards made a circle around her. "Save the queen!" The king cried and helped cover the circle. "Someone's head will roll for this!" The queen broke the cards down.

"YOUR'S!!!!" She screamed and pointed at me. "OFF WITH HER--"


	13. Chapter 13

The king jumped up. "Can't she have a trail first?"

"Trail?"

"Just a little one. Please." He begged. The queen crossed her arms. "Let the trail begin!" The cards flooded everyone into a huge court room. The boy came running in with his trumpet. He ran up some stairs and spoke. "Your Majesty." He bowed. "Members of the jury," He bowed again.

"Loyal subjects." He unrolled a huge paper and read. "The prisoner is charged with enticing Her Majesty, into a game of croquet and thereby willfully teasing, tormenting." I glared at him. She asked me to the game.

"And annoying our beloved-" The queen tapped her fingers. "Never mind that! Get to the part where I lose my temper." She smiled. The boy quickly looked over there paper. "Thereby causing the queen to lose her temper."

The queen turned to me. "Are you ready for your sentence?" I gasped. "Whoa, it's there a verdict or something like that first?" The queen banged her fist down. "Sentence first! Verdict afterward."

"But that way isn't--"

"ALWAYS ARE MY WAYS!!!!!" She screamed. She took a deep breath. "Off with er--" The king tugged on the dress. "Consider, we've called no witnesses. Couldn't we hear one? Or maybe two?"

"Alright fine." The queen leaned her head on her hand. "BUT GET ON WITH IT!!!!" The king brought out a small hammer. "First witness!" Two cards brought in the mummy from the tea. "The March Hare."

The king pointed. "What do you know about this?"

"Nothing." He sipped some tea. "Nothing whatever?!!" The queen yelled. "NOTHING WHATEVER!" The mummy yelled back. She turned to the jury. "THAT'S VERY IMPORTANT!!!!!" I rolled my eyes. The all wrote 'Important' on there paper.

"You mean. 'Unimportant'." I rolled my eyes again. "Quiet!" She snapped. "Next witness." The boy came in with a teapot. "The dormouse." The queen grabbed the teapot and lifted the lid. "WHAT--"

"Sh-h-h-h!!!!!" The rabbit-boy whispered. "What have you to say?" She whispered very quietly. "Twinkle-Twinkle..."

The queen leaned over and whispered. "That's the most important evidence we've had yet." The jury leaned in.

"WRITE THAT DOWN!!!" I snorted. "Twinkle, twinkle." I mumbled. The boy came in with someone else. "The Mad Hatter." He sat down in his seat. "OFF WITH YOUR HAT!!!" She shouted and he removed his hat to reveal a teapot and cup. The king spoke up. "Where were you when this happened?"

The skeleton laughed. "I was home drinking tea. Today is my unbirthday." The king smiled and looked up. "Why, today is your unbirthday too!"

"It is?" She asked. "It is?" The March Hare and Mad Hatter said. "It is?" The crowd sang.

The March Hare and Mad Hatter took out a white sheet and unrolled it, teapots, sugar, jam, and tea included. _"A very merry unbirthday."_

_"To me?" _I sighed. "Oh great."

_"A very merry unbirthday to you."_

The Mad Hatter took out a cake and candles from his hat. _"Now blow the candle out my dear and make your wish come true." _The cake blew up and became a bow. She opened it and it was a brand new purple crown.

She set it on her head and smiled. _"A very merry unbirthday!!!!! Toooooo you!!!!!" _

Just then the crown turned into the cat-boy and he was sitting on her head. "Look! There he is!"

"Huh? What? Who?" The cat smiled and waved to me. "The Cat!" He disappeared as she looked up. The mouse flipped. "Cat! Cat! Cat! CAT! CAT! CAT!" The Mad Hatter and March Hare ran after him. The king ran after him with the hammer. "The Jam!" I grabbed the jam and gave it to the mummy.

The queen screamed. "Let me have it!" The mummy flung it in her face. The king was running after the mouse with the hammer but hit the queen. She got covered by the sheets again.

"Somebody's head will roll for this!" The king handed the hammer to the mummy. The mummy to the Mad Hatter. And of course the Mad Hatter to me. I had the jam in the other hand.

She ripped the sheets and glared at me. "Ah-ha!!!" She cried. I put my hands in my pockets. "The candy!"


	14. Chapter 14

Without thinking I popped both in my mouth. "Off with her..." The queen trailed off as I grew the size of the court itself. The cards began to poke my legs with their swords. "I'm not scared of you. Why we're just a deck of cards." I picked four or five up. They gasped and I let them float to the floor.

The king grabbed a book. "Rule 42-persons more then a mile high must leave the court immediately!" I crossed my arms. "I'm not a mile high. I'm not leaving." The queen took off her crown. "Sorry. Rule 42 you know."

I leaned down over her. "And as for you." As I talked I got smaller and smaller. "Why, you're not a queen. You're just a fat, pompous, bad-tempered old ty--" I looked around and I was my same size.

"Tyrant..." The queen laughed. "What were you saying, my dear?"

The cat came on her head. He smiled. "Why, she simply said you're a fat, pompous, bad-tempered old tyrant!" He laughed and disappeared. The queen lost it. Her face was red and she screamed louder then before.

"OFF WITH HER HEAD!!!!!!!!!!" The cards all flooded in toward me, but I broke for the door. The king ran after. "Off with her head! Off with her head!" The boy came in with his trumpet.

I ran though the maze the cards right behind me. I finally just plowed though them and got to the exit. Then that Swamper monster came singing beside me. _"Forward, backward, inward, outward. He we go again. No one ever loses and no one can ever win."_

Everyone that I had met was running in a circle. Even some little bugs. I jumped away and ran as fast as possible. I slipped into a pool of dark water. I swam toward the skull doorknob. The water swirled around into a tunnel.

The queen and her cards running after me. "Don't let her get away!" I reached for the skull door knob. "Off with her head! Off with her head!"

I tugged and pulled on the knob. "Oh! Still locked you know." It screamed. I looked back. "But the queen. I must get in!" I tugged harder. The skull knob laughed. "But you are outside."

I looked back. "What?" He opened his mouth wide and I saw myself sleeping on the fountain. "I'm asleep." The queen came closer. "Don't let her get away! Off with her head!"

"Shock wake up! Please wake up! SHOCK WAKE UP!" I screamed. They all came running after me and leaped. 


	15. Chapter 15

"Please wake up Shock!"

"Shock! Shock! Will you pay attention and recite your lesson?" I opened my eyes slowly and saw the vampire looming over me. I shot up. "_'Twas, brillig and the slithy toves. Did gyre--"_

"Shock, what are you talking about?" I stared at her. "But the Cat said--" The vampire sighed. "Cat? Oh, for goodness sake. Shock, I--Oh, well. Go along home and you don't have to come tomorrow."

I headed back to the tree house. I sang on the way there. _"Shock in Wonderland. Over the hill or here or there. I wonder where...."_

__**THE END-**

**(Afterword)**

"Shock what are you singing?" Lock asked me as he and Barrel were playing Xbox. "Oh nothing." I ran over to Lock and grabbed his hair. He swatted me away. "What are you doing?"

"Checking for ears." Barrel looked confused. "Ears are on the side of your head Shock..." Lock sighed. "Those lesson have gotten to your brain."

"No, sit and I'll tell you." They shut off their game and listened.

After I told them they just stared at me. "I think your sick." They dragged me into my bed. I flew asleep quickly after.

(Barrel's point of view)

"I'll be back in awhile." I headed over to the cage. "Where you going?"

"A walk though town." The cage went slowly down to the bridge. I opened the gate to town and walked in side. Barely anyone was out tonight. I walked past the fountain. Something was shining beside it.

I picked it up. _A golden watch?...._I followed the footprints that were next to it. I followed the prints into a cemetery and though a pumpkin patch. I looked around and I saw an open grave. I looked inside and heard something.

_"I'm late! I'm late! For a very important date!" _It was very quiet but I heard it. I slid the watch in my pocket and crawled in the grave......

**(Yay! It feels so good to finish this! Anyway hope you guys liked it. -Alicefan1)**


End file.
